ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Captured in Sid's House
With Woody and Buzz captured by Sid, Andy's next door neighbor, and placed a tracer on his backpack by Reia, Ratchet used the Shrink Ray to return to normal size for a while until a plan can be made. Kiva: This is bad... Reia: I know it is, but we now have a lead to their rescue. Clank: The odds from escaping Sid's house is apparently twenty-five thousand to one. Kiva: Well, that's just great.. But we can't just leave them with Sid. Ratchet: I know, you're right. Getting inside would be impossible, though. Kiva: Can we just teleport both Buzz and Woody out of the house? Sasha: No, because someone can trace an energy source and hunt us down easily. What we can do, however, is transport into Sid's bedroom and find them there. Kiva: Um... Terra: What's wrong, sweet pea? Kiva: Well, Sid tortures toys. X-23: Oh, that's right.. Rex did say that. Kiva: And well, I don't want to be tortured. Reia: Believe me, neither of us don't want to be either. Kiva: *frowns* Reia: Our hearts are not easily broken. They stay connected with those around you. Me, Ratchet, the entire team even. Kiva: I know. Reia: I promised Yen Sid that I am going to protect you. Kiva: Well, okay. Reia: You might be thinking: 'How did you know?' Kiva: Yeah, I was wondering about that question. How DID you know that? Reia: It's just a sudden dream I had. Kiva: Oh, alright. - The gang teleport into Sid's room and quickly goes for the doorknob. Woody: Locked! There's gonna be a way outta here.. Kiva: (Boy, this place is a little scary than I thought..) Reia: You alright? Kiva: Yeah. - Woody used a flashlight to spot another toy, but as more and more toys reveal themselves, Reia sensed something off about them. Kiva: Well, seems like these toys are fixers. Reia: Not cannibals... They might be come in handy later. For now, the safest place to rest in here is the empty cabinet drawer. I suggest we should get some sleep before we'll have a plan together. Kiva: Okay. - The gang hide inside the drawer and decided to rest over a few hours. Two hours later, Kiva woke up and finds Reia adjusting her trackers. Reia: Just a few tweeks and... Kiva: Reia? Reia: Oh, you're still up? Kiva: No, I woke up. Reia: I see. Kiva: Anyway, what have you been up up to? Reia: Well, I was just adjusting my tracers with a shock feature. If Sid trys to pull the drawer we are in, he's got another thing coming to him. Kiva: Sweet! Reia: Thanks. It's a talent I picked up while we are in Jurassic Park. Kiva: Wow... Oh! Anyway, any ideas that we could get Woody and Buzz out of here? Reia: Not yet. The wise action is to do some recon on the house before we can get a operation plan together. Kiva: Alright. Reia: Listen, I'm sorry that I was harsh on you a few hours ago.. I have a friend whose anger can push through towards his ways. The truth is, I don't want you to follow that path- A path where no one would dare to go. Kiva: You mean...the darkness? Reia: Yes. Anger leads to hatred. The same hatred deeply costs me my friends with their lives. Kiva: Gosh... Reia: It is the same reason why my Super Saiyan powers are awakened. Kiva: Well, it's because of 'the pain of loss', right? Reia: Very good. The pain of loss is a key to unlock any Saiyan's potential. But you're different. Kiva: Yeah. Reia: You have the power that no one can reach. Your heart guides through the light and into something special. Kiva: Really? Reia: Yes. Only you will discover it. Power is born within the heart. Kiva: Alright. Reia: That advise alone is the key to become a true Keyblade Master, and you have almost reached it. Kiva: I know, it's also because the Mark of Mastery is almost over. Reia: Indeed. Go ahead and get some rest. I'll stand watch. Kiva: Okay. Night, Reia. Reia: Good night. (The Mark's nearly finished... I just hope all of that training will be of use to us...) - Next door, Rex and the other toys still tried to lure Buzz out of the bush, but suddenly gave up when they heard Woody's gone as well. The next day, Ratchet and the gang stayed hidden while Sid tortures Woody using the sunlight. Sid's mom called him downstairs and Woody quickly ran for a bowl to cool the spot down. Kiva: Boy, here I thought Sid would never leave.. Reia: I know. Here's what we learn so far: Getting out of this house won't be easy. I suggest we do some recon. Ratchet: Around the house? That's a good plan, but-- Woody: The door..! It's open, we're free!! Kiva: Uh, Woody..? I don't think that was a good idea.. - Woody charge forward towards the door, but was blocked by Sid's tortured toys. Ratchet: Great, we're trapped.. Kiva: Well, we just need to pass through politely. - Being the 'space ranger', Buzz used his laser at them. But all it did was blinking the toy laser, with a sound effect, and the other toys didn't flinch. Buzz: What? Not working? I thought I charged it. Woody: Idiot! You're a toy! Use your karate chop action!! - Woody repeatedly use one of Buzz's buttons and his arm chops up and down as the other toys back up, away from the door. Kiva: Oh brother... - Woody ran towards the front door, but slowly walk back up when he spotted Scud sleeping. Presea: Scud... I wonder if I can poke his paw-pads? X-23: Presea, easy.. We don't want to wake him. Presea: Oh, sorry. - Clank has a call from one of the members. Clank: Incoming message from Raine Sage. Raine: Ratchet? Kiva? You're there? Ratchet: Copy that, Raine. Kiva: Yeah. How's Andy? Raine: Not so good. Ever since Woody and Buzz got lost, Andy's not his usual self. Genis tries everything he can to be at Andy's side. The sooner they get back here, the better. Ratchet: Yeah, about that.. It's getting a bit more complicated than we thought.. Raine: Oh, and why's that? Kiva: Well, Scud and Sid are VERY persistent and he continues to tortures the toys here. Raine: I see. In other words, Sid won't be handle too easily unless he sees the 'paranormal'. Kiva: Yep. Ratchet: Uhh, you lost with the 'paranormal' part. Clank: It means the situation was called for drastic matters later on. Raine: Correct. For now, just do what you can to change both Woody and Buzz's meanings and get out of that house. Ratchet: Don't worry, just stay in contact. Ratchet out. - Buzz and Woody tried to walk along the second floor, but Woody's string goes off and Scud woke up. Ratchet: Great, now you've done it 'Sheriff'! Clank: This..is bad.. Kiva: Hide! - The gang and Buzz hide into another room as they hide from Scud's scent. Category:Scenes